


In Another Life

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Anthropoid (2016)
Genre: Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “Yes,” you whispered. “Yes, I’ll always find you.
Relationships: Josef Gabcík/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In Another Life

It’s the end. The day has come and gone, and all that remains is the darkness, the darkness and the damp, the precious liquid seeping through layers of skin and clothes and hope. There’s nothing to stop the tides of time, and nobody to look upon him with saving grace. Here, in a crypt devoid of angels, and of saints, here is where he will lay his weary soul to rest. 

There was so much noise, so much screaming, so many frightened looks shared among strangers who became more than family in those moments of cease fire, when death whispered in their ears that the time was here, they had to go. 

“And if they take you,” Josef had whispered under the covers of your bed, the last refuge from the pain. “What if they take you?”

You had touched him tenderly, your hands cradling his head. You’d pressed your lips against his. “Never alive.” 

Josef had felt relieved at the promise of death, and he had closed his eyes. “In another life,” he said. 

“Yes,” you whispered. “Yes, I’ll always find you.

“I’ll give you children,” he promised. “In another life.”

“You’ve given me joy, Josef.”

When he opened his eyes, the darkness was waiting for him. He reached out to touch the memory of that night, and pulled the trigger. 


End file.
